


The Pocky Truth or Dare

by Marianokasa



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, Mother series combined, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, PK Love in the air, Singing, The Pocky Game, Truth or Dare, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the characters from the Mother Game Series do? Well play a game of Truth or Dare with some Pockys in it. Ness X Lucas, Claus X Ninten</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a different fanfic from my most common ones and start updating some Earthbound and Mother Series Fanfic. I love Ness X Lucas and Claus X Ninten, so I did a fun fanfic with this. No plot in here!

Ness X Lucas and Claus X Ninten Mother Series

"CCCCLLLLLAAAAAUSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYY I AM SO BOREEEEDDDDDDD!!!!", Ninten whined. Everyone was in the living room doing nothing but sitting on the couch, except Lucas who was hiding a bag behind a pillow he is lying on carefully. 

"Well what should we do?", Claus asked as he played with Ninten's fingers.

"Hmmmm. What about Truth or Dare?", Ness asked.

"Yeah. I am in.", Lucas answered with a mental smirk. It was the perfect time to use the things in the bag.

"Okay.", Ninten and Claus agreed. 

"I'll go first!", Ninten exclaimed. The others nodded. "Okay! Ness, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Awwww. Okay, did you and Lucas did the thing in bed?" Lucas fainted on spot as he heard what Ninten asked which meant; 'Did you and Lucas make love for each other?'

"Ninten! I think you shouldn't have asked that question!", Claus exclaimed a he tried to wake his twin brother up.

"Ummm, yes.......", Ness stuttered as Lucas regained conscious.

"Okay, so Ness you pick."

"Alright. Claus, truth or dare?"

"Dare.", Claus answered immediately.

"I dare you to take Ninten's oreos and eat them."

"Wait, WHAT?!", Ninten exclaimed.

"It is a dare babe. Sorry.", Claus apologized.

"Nooooooo! My Oreos!"

"We'll get more later Ninty, I promise." Claus grabbed the box of Oreos and ate them.

"Alright, Claus it's your turn.", Ness said.

"Okay. Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Dare.", Lucas replied.

"Geez, you two are dare devils here.", Ness commented the twins.

"Okay, I dare you to sing in front of all of us."

"............WHAT???????!!!!!!" Lucas shouted, "CLAUS YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T DO THAT YET!"

"You have to though."

"Fine..... but I am singing this one!" He whispered into Claus' ear and smiled.

"Yeah, go ahead. I do like that one.", Claus replied. Lucas stood up in the middle with Claus pulling out his phone and played a song. Lucas cleared his voice and started to sing: (Eight Melodies)  
\-----  
Take a melody,  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices,  
All day long now,  
Love grows strong now  
Sing a melody of love  
Oh, love  
\-----  
Ness blushed as he heard Lucas' sweet, cute, voice singing. It was too adorable, even Ninten and Claus agreed.  
\-----  
Love is the power  
Love is the glory  
Love is the beauty  
And the joy of spring

Love is the magic  
Love is the story  
Love is the melody  
We all can sing  
\-------  
Lucas blushed and sat back down where he was.

"That was so beautiful Lucas!", Ness exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

"T-thanks Ness.", Lucas replied.

"Alright Lucas, your turn!", Claus hollared.

"Oh yeah! Ninten, truth or dare?"

"Truth actually.", Ninten answered.

"If you had a Pocky stick, would you play the Pocky Game with Claus?" Claus gapped at what his brother just said.

"Hmmmm. You have it don't you?"

"Yep."

"THEN YES I WILL! RIGHT NOW!", Ninten shouted. Lucas grinned as he threw the pillow covering the bag off, and threw a box of Pocky to Ninten as he opened the bag.

"WHAT THE? WHEN DID YOU GET THESE LUKE?!", Ness asked.

"A few hours ago, before you came home.", He replied.

"Okay Clausy! Get ready!", Ninten said as he put the end of the pocky stick in his mouth with Claus taking the other side. They started eating it until they kissed.

'Lucas and Ness, your turn!", Ninten telepathically said to them. Lucas didn't hesitate as he put the end of the stick in his mouth and Ness imitating him on the opposite end. They ate it fast and kissed each other, deep and passionate. In the end, they played truth or dare and the pocky game together until they fell asleep in their lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little funny fanfic! I am gonna do a cross over story with Earthbound and Mother seris together soon, so I will see you all later!


End file.
